


Toying Somewhere Between Love And Abuse

by TomiesWife



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Dehumanization, God Complex, Hell Trauma, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiesWife/pseuds/TomiesWife
Summary: After all, if the world tells you that lusting after him is wrong then maybe you don’t want to be right.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Toying Somewhere Between Love And Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely sorry but I have yet to beta this work so there might be grammatical errors. There probably are many of those scattered around here.

Often times the impurity of human blood felt like a mere distraction when Stu held him down, in his psychotic, murderous haze. In that moment, the imperfection of human sin felt like heaven. The wool of Stu’s sweater again his cheek felt like the clouds he’d often imagine leading him to the gates of paradise. But if something bad felt so good, so right, was really bad after all? If the others lips on him were truly such an offence, a misdeed even, why did he crave it so hard? 

“Satan is a seducer, Billy.” His father had claimed once, about two years heretofore. “A hungry wolf dressed in in the skin of its victims.”

Months later Billy had come to the conclusion that his father knew the devil a little to up close. Yeas, he remembers the tapes Roman gave him, the ones that he so bitterly held. Even then, Stu was willing to help him rid of evidence. The frivolous, frail, fifteen year old image of Stu that he’d hid away in the deep parts of his psyche came back to haunt him at night. To mock him for taking the last bit of purity that Stu had left and damning him for life and beyond. Hell awaits Macher and Loomis, Billy knows that fully. His God like fantasies have not blinded him enough to make him forget his mortality. No, he can count the seconds in his mind, secretly hoping he’d be first to die. 

The loathing that he felt towards Sidney Prescott had only expanded in the past few months. He could see attraction in the way Stu looked at her. It made his skin crawl with disgust. Her and her mother, both taking parts of him slowly and surely and leaving him with nothing more than the shell of the bright, young boy he was years ago. Sure, Billy had always had these homicidal instincts. The ones that made his brain go wild when close to any object sharp enough to cut through skin. 

“Why…?“ he found himself asking, to no one in particular really. Just a quiet question with no real meaning behind it.

Stu turned his gaze to him, unnaturally quiet, and gave a small shrug. He hadn’t seen the boy this quiet since Maureen’s murder, when Billy handed him Cotton Weary’s bloodied coat and told him to prance around close enough to Sidney’s vision for her to identify the coat. Stu didn’t object, he was willing then as he was willing now. A disposed apostle to Billy’s command. Then again, Billy knew he was God in Stu’s eyes. He knew well Stu worshipped the ground he walked on. He didn’t need some type of verbal confirmation to understand the devotion that seemed to devour Stu’s entire being when Billy was around.

Carnal sin has no significance when Satan looked so attractive on his knees, willing to give himself up to any human. Besides, what consequence do the rules written by dirty mortal souls have to the existence of a God like Billy? He was as much the creator as he was the creation. The same laws he was reinforcing one moment were the ones he broke the other. Just as his father, he’d fallen for the ploy of the devil, yet he still had a higher ground for morality was just a jigsaw puzzle to him. The ethics and virtues of humanity were to constricting for him.

After all, if the world tells you that lusting after him is wrong then maybe you don’t want to be right.

But how could this be wrong? How could Stu be wrong? Not when he was on his knees, lips glistening from spit and eyes teary and pure. He was so good at forging innocence with his pretty, big, blue peepers and that drooling, open mouth of his. And Billy treats him so good, makes him feel desired and wanted just to treat him like a pretty little toy that he uses and abuses whenever he wants to blow off steam. He can’t let himself get attached to human kin, no matter how divine it presented itself. In the end, Stu is just a host of evil, a victim of the devil that his mother read about so often. But Stu was his nonetheless. He was his and his alone and no one else’s. That’s why Billy felt incredible joy when he heard Tatum Riley’s bones being crushed when he body finally met the frame of the garage door. That’s why her screams entertained his mind and soul for the rest of the night.

Oh, but gilded crosses can not save the sinners now, and the velvet cloth draped over their bodies won’t be able to hide the mangling of guts, like those of dying martyrs. Not when God himself has stricken them with the disease of mortality. But how else will you create a new, perfect world if you do not get rid of the pests inhabiting it first?


End file.
